Love's Prisoner
by GlamAngel3766
Summary: Link and his friends lose the battle against Cia. Now Hyrule's hero is forced to spend eternity with the lovesick sorceress. Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or the cover photo
1. Meet My Crazy Girlfriend

(Link's POV)

 _Ugh... What happened?_

I look at my surroundings and notice that I'm chained up in some sort of prison. _Oh, that's right we lost the war. Some hero I turned out to be._ I feel like a failure. My ancestors must be so disappointed in me. They became legends that give people hope for a better future. All I will ever be known for is how I couldn't measure up to my name. I deserve to be imprisoned. I should of listened to Impa. She was right about everything. Why didn't I wait for them before trying to take down Cia alone? It's like I didn't learn my lesson the first time. Now, I can only hope that my friends are still alive and well or at least better off than I am. I'm sorry everyone. You deserve better than me. It was going so well. If only I had been a better hero. I could've saved them. I could've saved her. _Zelda, can you ever forgive me?_

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards me. I hope it's a rescue from my friends, but part of me knows it's not. My guess it was Volga because Wizzro already mocked me last night, so maybe the blood-thirsty reptile want his turn at reminding me how much of a failure I am. Like I don't already know that. However, I only wish it was the dragon knight when I see who it really is- The Evil Sorceress herself. _Oh great. Who knows what this lustful fangirl is going to do to me?_

"I hope you had a good night sleep. We have a lot planed for today." Cia whispers into my ear.

"It's hard to sleep with your generals taking turns taunting me. The insults were nonstop until dawn." I manage to say after shuddering at the thought of what those plans might be.

"I'm sorry to hear that my love. I'll make sure they are to be properly punished. They need to know that no one is allowed to hurt my boyfriend." She says softly as she caresses my cheek.

"Boyfriend? Since when where we dating?" I ask her wondering what gave her the idea that I'd ever date her after the things she's done to Hyrule and time itself.

"Since last night. Don't you remember? After I won the war, we made a deal that I'd let your friends live if you promised to become my one and only lover. You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. You gave your solemn oath to never leave my side my dearest. Don't look so down handsome. I know we'll make a lovely couple." She coos as she leans in too close for comfort.

"What kind of girlfriend throws her boyfriend in a dungeon?" I rebuttal while trying not to lose my nerve because Cia's now sitting in my lap.

"It was only for last night Linky-Poo. I know it may not be all too comfortable, but the room you will be staying in wasn't ready yet. It's ready now and the best part is that it's right next to mine. I only want the best for you. After all, I am your biggest fan and I want you near by so I can admire you whenever I want. I'm about to take you to your room, but first I have other matters to attend too." She informs me as she suddenly pushes me against the wall.

Before I can even process what is happening or say anything in reply, her lips meet mine with more lustful passion than I thought possible. I always thought I would treasure the memory of my first kiss, but now that it's finally happened it has become the memory I want to forget the most.

So, this is my life now. I am going to spend eternity with a woman named Cia as my crazy girlfriend. What did I ever do to deserve this?


	2. Best Day Ever

(Cia's POV)

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life! Link and Hyrule is finally mine! I knew looking into black magic spell books would be worth it. The immobility spell was the perfect fit along with a misery spell that makes your foe feel immense pain and a memory spell that causes a person to have flashbacks of every terrible moment you have in one's current and past lives. The only one that can break those spells is the castor. In order to spare his friends, Link had to promise to be mine and mine alone. I know heroes always keep their word, so our relationship is here to stay. At last we can be together without that horrible Princess Zelda getting in the way.

Now he is currently residing in the dungeon below my humble abode. I'm about to move him in the room next to mine and I can't wait to see him again. Everything must be perfect for my special someone. I wonder if he's as good as a kisser as I always imagined he'd be. I just have to find out for myself, so I'm heading down there now. After all, what kind of girlfriend would I be to keep her boyfriend waiting.

So, I go down the stairs that lead to the dungeon to see him already awake and clearly aware of my presence. His beautiful crystal blue eyes give away that he's not happy. But after generations of Hylia's reincarnations brainwashing him, I'm not surprised that he doesn't know that I have saved him from an endless cycle of being the royal brat's puppet. So, I sit next to him to greet him to his new life with someone who truly cares about him.

"I hope you had a good night sleep. We have a lot planned for today." I whisper softly not wanting to startle him because he still seems a little tired.

"It's hard to sleep with your generals taking turns taunting me." he complains in a grumpy mood. Immediately I made a mental note to make those fools pay for bullying my precious hero.

"I'm sorry to hear that my love. I'll make sure they are to be properly punished. They need to know that no one is allowed to hurt my boyfriend." I tell him while caressing his soft cheek in hopes of providing comfort to make up for his lack of rest.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" He questions as I try to hide how hurt I am that he forgot the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Since last night. Don't you remember? After I won the war, we made a deal that I'd let your friends live if you promised to become my one and only lover. You're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. You gave your solemn oath to never leave my side my dearest. So, don't look so down Handsome. I know we'll make a lovely couple." I coo as I sit on his lap and start to lean in close

"What kind of girlfriend throws her boyfriend in a dungeon?" he asks due to lack of understanding that it was the best I could do at short notice.

"It was only for last night Linky-Poo. I know it may not be all too comfortable, but the room you will be staying in wasn't ready yet. It's ready now and the best part is that it's right next to mine. I only want the best for you. After all, I am your biggest fan and I want you near by so I can admire you whenever I want. I'm about to take you to your room, but first I have other matters to attend to" I explain. I get tiered of talking so to speed things up I push him against the wall and get strait to those other matters- his luscious lips.

I don't give him an opportunity to resist and I kiss Link with everything I got. I try to put all the pent up passion and affection I have harbored for centuries into this heavenly make out session. I was so right about him being an amazing kisser. It's like locking lips with a dream. If this kind of bliss is wrong then I don't want to be right.

This is the way things will be from now on. I'm going to spend eternity with the most perfect soul that has ever existed. I don't know how it can get any better.


	3. Knowing Fear

**(Link's POV)**

I know that I'm supposed to be known for my courage, but the way Cia looks at me terrifies me. I cower at the realization that her lust is now a daily part of my life. We went on 15 dates in one day! How is that even possible!? The worst part is the make out sessions in between. If I don't cooperate or kiss back, she'll hurt my friends. This woman shows no mercy. I feel like a coward because I'm scared to even come down for the dinner she has planned when I know that my lips are what's for dessert. The time she gave me to clean up has been the only moments I have had alone all day and I don't know how much more of Cia I can take. After one day I can tell that this is going to take a lot of getting used to, that is if I can get used to spending my life with this psychopath.

For our first date, Cia and I had breakfast in her rose garden. Then she made out with me. Next she and I went on a walk through that same garden only stopping to make out with me. After that, we went horseback riding on Epona while she clung to my back. Then Cia made out with me. We did a lot more things together. My least favorite was when we sat on a couch to cuddle then out of nowhere (but not surprisingly) Cia started making out with me for what felt like an hour. It doesn't take a genius to sense a pattern. This is a regular thing now.

So, after postponing this as long as I can I head towards the "romantic" candle-light dinner Cia has planned for just the two of us. Despite every bone in my body screaming to run for the hills I sit in the chair across from my " _girlfriend"._ The very fact that this obsessive woman is now my girlfriend sends shivers down my spine.

"Good evening sweetheart. You look handsome in your evening wear." She tells me while practically drooling.

"Remind me again why I have to where this monkey suit." I spat not happy with being forced to wear tight formal wear. _As if dating her didn't already make me extremely uncomfortable_.

"You have to dress nice if you're going to a nice dinner." Cia reminded while ogling my appearance.

"I don't consider a dinner date against my will as nice." I mumble.

"Don't think of it like that. Especially after all the wonderful things we did together." Cia replied thinking I actually enjoy this.

"You mean you dragging me to do whatever your lustful mind can come up with. Not to mention you continually kissing me before I even get a chance to breath." I argue.

Cia looks me in the eyes enraged and I smirk knowing I upset her. She then takes a deep breath and I can tell she's thinking of a proper response.

"Link Dearest," Cia starts, "I'm trying to make this relationship work. I've wanted you to be mine, for as long as I could remember and I'd appreciate it if you'd put in a little effort."

"I'm only hear to save Zelda's life and the life of my other friends." I remind her.

"ZELDA? It's always her! No matter how much I try, I'll never be as good as her will I!? I've seen her use you as a war puppet for centuries! As soon as you finish your duty as hero, she tosses you aside. I can be so much better for you! At least I don't take you for granite!" Cia yells.

"You're wrong. Zelda isn't like that. She would never use me. I love her!" I yell back.

"THAT'S IT!" She screams slamming her hands against the table. "YOU BELONG TO ME! IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS TO CONTINUE BREATHING THAN YOU WILL LEARN TO LOVE ME! I HAD YOUR FAVORITE FOODS PREPARED FOR OUR ROMANTIC EVENING TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T EVEN SAY THANKS! I'VE SPENT ETERNITY DREAMING OF THE DAY THAT YOU'D RETURN THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU! HAVE YOU EVER ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I FEEL CONTINUALLY HAVING TO OVERSEE THE ONE PERSON I ADORE FALL FOR ANOTHER WOMAN!? IT HURTS AND I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW TO A PLACE WHERE I CAN PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE MINE NOW!" Cia then forcefully grabs me and teleports the two of us ending our dinner date early.

I've done it now. Wherever she's taking me is sure to be something I won't enjoy all because I just had to open my mouth. And people wonder why I am a silent hero type. I've been told there is a fine line between courage and stupidity. I thought I was scared before, but now I truly know what fear feels like.


	4. Our First Day Together

**(Cia's POV)**

I've been having an amazing day with Link so far. We went on so many dates today and they all went better than I imagined. Each and every thing we did together are memories I will treasure forever. I adore how his lips feel pressed up against mine. It seems I just can't get enough kisses from him even though we made out so many times I lost count, but I make sure to savor each time they happen especially now that I made sure he kisses back. I'm currently letting him get ready for our dinner date. However, I can't help but grow impatient as I wait for him.

Our first date was a breakfast picnic together. I got to feed him strawberries. Then we went on a walk through the rose garden stopping every so often to kiss. Next we went horseback riding on Epona together. I personally enjoyed getting to hold him so close. My favorite thing we did was when we just relaxed together as we held each other close. We also got to make out for one blissful hour.

So, after waiting for what seems like ages. Link finally shows up for the romantic candlelight dinner I had planned for just the two of us. I hope he appreciates all the effort I go through to make the whole day perfect I even had all his favorite foods prepared. I'd stare at how gorgeous he looks in his formal wear all night, but we have a dinner to eat before it gets cold. So, I try to start a friendly conversation with my amazing boyfriend.

"Good evening sweetheart. You look handsome in your evening wear." I compliment him while practically drooling.

"Remind me again why I have to where this monkey suit." Link wines while tugging on the collar of his dress shirt. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable, but I wanted us to dress up for our meal under the stars.

"You have to dress nice if you're going to a nice dinner." I reminded him while ogling his appearance. I felt like formal wear was appropriate for this special occasion and I know he normally doesn't try to be rude.

"I don't consider a dinner date against my will as nice." Link mumbles obviously still mad at me, but anyone would be on edge when their life experiences a big change like this.

"Don't think of it like that. Especially after all the wonderful things we did together." I calmly replied trying to lighten the mood by mentioning all the wonderful things we did together.

"You mean you dragging me to do whatever your lustful mind can come up with. Not to mention you continually kissing me before I even get a chance to breath." he argues in a way that truly hurts me.

I can't help getting upset so I look him in the eyes enraged and then I notice the cute smirk that he gives me. _Maybe he's just playing with me._ So I take a deep breath and I try to keep my cool as I try to think of a proper response.

"Link Dearest," I start, "I'm trying to make this relationship work. I've wanted you to be mine, for as long as I could remember and I'd appreciate it if you'd put in a little effort."

"I'm only hear to save Zelda's life and the life of my other friends." Link bitterly reminds me, but as soon as I hear that girl's name I get furious.

"ZELDA? It's always her! No matter how much I try, I'll never be as good as her will I!? I've seen her use you as a war puppet for centuries! As soon as you finish your duty as hero, she tosses you aside. I can be so much better for you! At least I don't take you for granite!" I yell as I start losing control.

"You're wrong. Zelda isn't like that. She would never use me. I love her!" he yells back and that statement alone cuts deeper than any weapon ever could. HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!

"THAT'S IT!" I scream slamming my hands against the table. "YOU BELONG TO ME! IF YOU WANT YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS TO CONTINUE BREATHING THAN YOU WILL LEARN TO LOVE ME! I HAD YOUR FAVORITE FOODS PREPARED FOR OUR ROMANTIC EVENING TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T EVEN SAY THANKS! I'VE SPENT ETERNITY DREAMING OF THE DAY THAT YOU'D RETURN THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU! HAVE YOU EVER ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I FEEL CONTINUALLY HAVING TO OVERSEE THE ONE PERSON I ADORE FALL FOR ANOTHER WOMAN!? IT HURTS AND I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT NOW TO A PLACE WHERE I CAN PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT YOU ARE MINE NOW!" I then forcefully grab Link and teleport the two of us ending our dinner date early.

I'm really enraged now. I've tried so hard to take things easy and be a good girlfriend, but his words cut deep. It's agonizing to hear my boyfriend talk about another woman and as long as that royal pain is still in his mind, he'll never truly be mine. He leaves me no choice, but I have to prove once and for all who is dating who. If this is the only way to do so, then so be it.


	5. Too Far

**(Link's POV)**

I take in my surroundings trying to figure out where I am. It seems to be some sort of dungeon, but it wasn't the one I was imprisoned in. This was different. This one was were she held my friends. I look at all the cells and see my friends beaten and drained of their fighting spirit. Impa, Lana, Proxi, Ruto, Darunia, Fi, Agitha, and even Midna are reduced to hollow shells of their former selves. They stare at the floor with deep sadness in their eyes unaware that I'm here. As if it wasn't heartbreaking enough, I turn around and am shattered at the sight I see chained to the wall.

"Zelda?" I barely croak as I examine the bruises, scars, and open wounds scattered along her body.

"Link! Is it really you?" Zelda exclaims as she tries to run to me but the chains hold her back. The loud clanging of her shackles cause everyone to look up at us.

"I don't know what I am anymore." I admit as a tear rolls down my cheek. I wanted to apologize for letting everyone down, but I don't get the chance to as Cia speaks up reminding me that she was the one who brought me here.

"Allow me to remind you then." She says as she pulls me close. "You are all mine. That is something that will never change. I am never letting you go my love. You did promise to be by my side and a hero always keeps his word."

"Link would never promise to be with someone as twisted as you!" Zelda argues only to be slapped by Cia.

"How dare you speak to me like that after you manipulated fate to always end up with the hero! All I did was set him free. He's with me now." Cia points out.

"Link, please tell me it isn't true. Please tell me you aren't dating Cia." Zelda pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wish I could Zelda, but I have no choice. I'm doing whatever I can to keep everyone alive." I admit looking at the floor because I can't bare to see the one I care about cry.

"See Princess? Link is mine at last. Now my dear it's time to prove our new found love so no one will doubt our relationship ever again." Cia announces as she pulls my face towards hers and starts deeply kissing me in front of my friends and the woman I love.

As soon as Cia had her fill of making out with me, I was teleported back to my room where I now lie on my bed completely devastated by what I saw. To be honest, I'm breaking down in tears seeing everyone I've grown to care so deeply for in such beaten down conditions. Why would Cia do something like this? I know she's a villain, but this is going too far! Stuff like this will never make me fall in love with her! If she thinks I was being difficult before, she doesn't even know the meaning of the word yet!


	6. I've Had It

**(Cia's POV)**

ZELDA THIS! ZELDA THAT! It's always Zelda with him! I can never be good enough for Link! I try so hard to be perfect for him, but he always chooses _HER_! It's not fair! Well I've had it! He's mine now and nothing will ever change that! To prove my point, I'm going to take Link to the dungeon where I keep his friends. I want everyone to know of our love that we now share so that no one will ever doubt our relationship ever again. I know what I'm doing might hurt Link, but he needs to realize that what we have is real. I can't afford for their to be another woman in his life. This is something that needs to be done. So, I now stand behind Link as he realizes where he is.

"Zelda?" he says with a shocked expression on his face.

"Link! Is it really you?" she exclaims while trying to run to MY MAN, but luckily the enchanted chains I put her in pulling her back to the wall.

"I don't know what I am anymore." Link replies as a tear rolls down his soft cheek. Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this so much? Speaking of enjoying something, I have good news to share with Link's friends and _**EX** -_girlfriend.

"Allow me to remind you then." I say excited to proclaim our love that I can't help pull him close to me. "You are all mine. That is something that will never change. I am never letting you go my love. You did promise to always be by my side and a hero always keeps his word"

"Link would never promise to be with someone like you!" Zelda argues. How dare she speak to me that way after all the pain she has caused me! I slap her as hard as I can furious that she would be so rude. I thought Princesses were raised better than that.

"How DARE you speak to me like that after you manipulated fate to always end up with the hero!? All I did was set him free." I scold the royal pain giving her a piece of my mind.

"Link, please tell me it isn't true! Please tell me you aren't dating Cia!" She desperately begs him. I do enjoy seeing her suffer. Now Zelda finally knows the misery I have felt for centuries! It feels so good to finally take what I should be mine and to witness her get what she deserves for what she has done to me is the icing on the cake.

"I wish I could Zelda, but I have no choice. I'm doing whatever I can to keep everyone alive." Link confesses not even bothering to look his former princess in the eyes. I however saw her reaction to the heroes announcement. The princess was devastated. You could actually pinpoint the moment her heart shatters into millions of pieces and I couldn't hide my smirk.

"See Princess? Link is mine at last. Now my dear it's time to prove our new found love so no one will doubt our relationship ever again." I proclaim and to make my statement clear I pull Link in for an incredibly long and intense make out session as we kiss over and over and over with Link's friends and the regal brat as witnesses. I relish in every moment of this as I get lost in pressing my lips against his. He is really fun to kiss.

As much as I enjoy the bliss of snogging my boyfriend, I need to send him back to his room so he can get some rest for tomorrow. I hope this little visit will teach him not to mention his ex when he should be giving 100% of his attention to me. Link may not understand why I do what I do, but it's for his own good. He needs to realize that I'm the only girl for him. The sooner Link accepts that truth, the easier this will be for both of us.


End file.
